Salvando a Samantha
by RandomSassy
Summary: Samantha Joy Puckett. 12 años al inicio de la terapia. problemas fundamentales: agresividad,sobrealimentación,ataques de ira,mala educación,completamente rota internamente. Soluciones: terapia familiar en otro médico,parches contra la ansiedad,ejercicios de ralajación. Única solución efectiva: Amor. Freddie Benson
1. Primera Sesión Samantha

**Sam lo hace díficil**

El doctor Dickman suspiró mientras recogía los papeles de su paciente, que acababa de dejar la sala. Llevaban ya un par de meses con la terapia, y lo máximo que habían avanzado era lograr convencerlo de que no era un alienígena. Claro que ahora el hombre pensaba que los alienígenas eran todos los demás.

El era terapeuta,psicólogo y en ocasiones psiquiatra. Sus pacientes eran, en su mayoría, mandados por compañeros incapaces de sobrellevarlos más tiempo. Dickman tenía fama de ser el mejor en su campo y la verdad era que lograba, al menos, estabilizar a todos sus pacientes. Pero se necesita tiempo y paciencia para eso.

Con una rápida mirada a su agenda, supo que tenía un nuevo paciente. Se arregló con tranquilidad la camisa y pulsó el botón azul del télefono:

"Maggie, puede pasar"

Luego se sentó en su sofá beis favorito. El Dr-Dickman nunca miraba los papeles de informes que enviaban sobre sus pacientes, ni siquiera para saber por qué estaban allí. Decía que así era demasiado fácil hacerse una imagen antes de ver al paciente. Él empezaba de cero.

La puerta se abrió con estrépito y un vendabal de colores apareció en la puerta mientras Maggie, su secretaria, intentaba controlarlo medianamente.

"Señor, doctor Dickman...Ella es Samantha Puckett, la paciente" logró balbucear sin aliento "siento no haber llamado a la puert...¿que haces?" preguntó mirando con horror a Samantha, que se había lanzado con tranquilidad al sofá y había puesto los pies encima de la mesa.

"No te preocupes, Maggie" Al fin y al cabo, las faltas de conducta eran el mejor de los casos de Dickman.

La secretaria cerro la puerta murmurando algo sobre faltas de educación. Dickman miró a la chica del sofá. Era pequeña, y joven, no podía llegar a los quince años. Llevaba unos converse rojos, con manchas de colores y unos pantalones hasta la rodilla demasiado gastados. Según subía la mirada, Vió una camiseta demasiado grande bajo la cual asomaba otra de color azul. Tenía el pelo rizo y ensortijado, rubio.

Cuando llego a la cara, la chica alzó ligeramente un ceja pero en seguida recompuso una expresión completamente nula. El Dr. Dickman era especialista en expresión corporal, y si había aprendido algo era que toda persona muestra como se siente en alguna facción. Pero esta chica no parecía tener ninguna emoción. Sus ojos estaban vacíos. Y fue entonces cuando Dickman decidió que daba igual por lo que habían manadado a esa chica con él, lo que necesitaba era desaprender a ocultar sus sentimientos.

"Bien Samantha. ¿Cuántos años tienes?"

La chica lo miró durante un segundo antes de poner los ojos en blanco

"Es evidente que menos de dieciocho, o no podrían arrastrarme hasta aquí"

Dickman ocultó una sonrisa y se inclinó para coger una pequeña libreta sobre la mesa, dónde escribió _**SAMANTHA **_ antes de decir: "Bien, veo que se te da bien el sarcasmo. ¿Cuántos años tienes?"

" Doce"

"¿Tienes amigos?"

"Mira, no soy experimento d emarginación social.¿Por qué no nos limitamos a esperar a que pase la hora? Usted cobra igual" respondió en un tono entre mordaz y aburrido.

"Supongo entonces que la respuesta es no" Dickman no alteró en absoluto su tono relajado.

"¿Me ha escuchado? Ni siquiera quiero estar aquí"

"¿Por qué no tienes amigos Samantha?"

"Joder,¿Estás de broma?" ese tono ya era más enfadado, de echo fue como un gruñido que , Dickman estaba seguro, asustaría a más de uno.

"¿Eres poco sociable?"

" ¡No me gusta la gente ¿vale!" explotó Samantha "odio a la gente"

"Entonces ¿no quieres tener amigos?"

"No, a no ser que me alimenten. Pero para eso ya tengo a Carly, no necesito más. Si quiero algo que no me pueda conseguir siempre puedo robarselo a alguien"

"Bien..."dijo Dickman apuntando algo en su libreta "¿Quién es Carly?"

"Mi mejor amiga, nos conocimos hace cuatro años cuando intenté robarle un sandwich de atún. Somo cómo hermanas, aunque es muy diferente a mi, de echo Carls es todo lo que odio. Ya sabes, la gente siempre usa las palabras "femenina" o "encantadora" o "adorable" para describirla "

"Ya veo...Entonces, ¿que viste en ella? ¿Por qué una persona tan diferente?"

"La gente me tiene miedo, yo hago que me tengan miedo...¿por qué estoy contando esto?"

"Tal vez porque quieres hablar de ello, Samantha"

"Claro que no, yo no hablo de sentimientos y elecciones. Es patético. Yo soy Sam Puckett: como, golpeo a la gente y hago el menor esfuerzo posible."

"¿Por qué Smantha?"

"Me gusta hacer daño"

La chica se giró hacia la ventana y sacó un pastelito del bolsillo se sus pantalones, comiéndolo ruidosamente. LUego se giró hacia el doctor Dickman y lo miró con indiferencia.

"¿Siempre haces todo dífil?" Dijo Dickman después de minutos en silencio.

Fue la primera vez que vió sonreir a Samantha, y le pareció que tenía una de las sonrisas más bonitas que nunca había visto. Luego levantó el dedo de en medio de su mano derecha con grosería. Encantador.

"¿Cómo es tu casa?"

"Vieja y destartalada. Con dos pisos y tres habitaciones pequeñas"

"No me refería a eso"

"Pues aprenda a preguntar"

"¿Cómo son las relaciones en tu casa?"

"Pam...mi madre nos tuvo a mí y ami gemela en un autobús. Mi padre sabe que existimos pero nunca nos ha visto. Vivo sola con mi madre desde que Melanie se fue a estudiar fuera. Ella es...díficil, supongo"

"Bien, creo que esto es todo por hoy. Nos vemos en dos semanas"

"Joder, vaya mierda de terapia"Dijo la chica poniéndose de pie.

"¿Siempre eres tan maleducada?" El doctor Dickman no pudo contenerse. Su sobrina tenía un año más que Smanatha y apenas podía decir mierda sin echarse a reír.

"Intento serlo" respondió divertida, antes de abrir la puerta con estrépito y salir cómo había entrado. Una tormenta de rizos y eléctricos ojos azules.


	2. Segunda sesión Freddie

**Holaa. Bien pues este es mi primer fic y como ya supondréis trarta sobre las visitas d eSam a un terapeuta. quería contar la historia desde el punto de vista de Sam (Seddie claro) pero también quería que otros personajes pudieran opinar. Así que...piedad. Espero que os guste. iCarly no me pertenece.**

_**Sam****conoce a Freddie**_

El día que todo cambió fue un día absolutamente normal para el doctor Dickman y Sam, la verdad es que ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de que algo había cambiado. Pero al mirarlo en retrospectiva, Dickman vió que aquel día se había accionado algo, algo bueno, en Samantha.

"Hey Dick" Después de dos meses de terapia, unas seis sesiones, Sam se consideró en pleno derecho de llamar así al doctor. Que una vez más anotó su "completa falta de respeto a la autoridad" en la libreta.

La hoja de **SAMNTHA **habían pasado a ser cuatro. El doctor Dickman sabía ahora que tenía ataques de violencia repentinos y una fuerza descomunal para su pequeño tamaño. Tambien había aprendido que funcionaba mejor con cualquier tipo de carne cerca y que tenía una sorprendente habilidad para robar (como demostraban los casi cincuenta dólares perdidos tras dos sesiones con ella). Tambien era un caso nunca visto de apetito voraz y pereza absoluta. La habían detenido por vandalismo dos veces.

Los días de buenos, esos que se abría un poco más a él que para decir palabrotas, solía contar historias desternillantes sobre la última locura de su madre (una mujer completamente inestable en opinión de Dickman) o sobre cómo había logrado vaciar la nevera de los Shay en cinco minutos (su último record). Luego estaban las historias más duras. Esas en las que Sam se metía en una pelea por dinero o tenía que robar la comida de su gato que Pam olvidaba de comprar antes de irse de viaje. En estas ocasiones, Sam siempre se refugiaba en Carly. De echo el doctor Dickman había llegado a la conclusión de que esa chica estaba criando en realidad a Samantha.

Por esas historias. Dickman supo que Sam era muy divertida, impulsiva y valiente. Estaba endurecida, simplemente, hasta un punto demasiado cercano a la temeridad. Y había costruido unas barreras demasiado altas para que alguien pudiera ver lo que había dentro.

De echo, en la lista de relaciones importantes de Samantha sólo había cuatro nombres: Pam Puckett, Carly y Spencer Shay y Wendy Holbot. Por lo demás, asustaba el modo en que la chica conocía a gente para todo, era como una especie de reina del mercado negro, siemrpe había alguien que le debía un favor dispuesto a conseguirle lo que necesitara.

El viernes no fue un día bueno. Sam entró echa una furia mientras mascaba furiosamente un trozo de algún tipo de bacon sin esperar a que llamaran a Maggie para dejarla entrar.

"Samantha"

"Es Sam" dijo en forma de gruñido

"¿Sigo siendo Dick?"

Gruñido y mordisco.

"Entonces sigues siendo Samantha, de todas formas ¿Por qué no te gusta?"

Gruñido y mordisco

"Vaya¿ esta va a ser una mala sesión entonces?"

Gruñido, mordisco y mirada asenina. _Pues vamos mejorando _pensó Dickman intentando encontrar la forma de abordarla sin que él o su despacho salieran heridos (ya le había roto una mesa, manchado de grasa un par de cojines e intentado volarle la cabeza con un cenicero)

"Alguien tendrá que atreverse a desafiarte" Ni siquiera fue consciente de que lo había dicho en voz alta, pero sorprendentemente surgió efecto.

"Ese friki tecnológico de Fredork no debería haberlo hecho"

"¿Perdón?"

"Hay un chico, Freddie Benson, un crio que acaba de mudarse enfrente de Carly y está enamorado de ella. Es patético, todo en él es patético. Siempre amable, educado y debilucho. Esa gente me da arcadas. Lo conocí ayer y su madre insistió en registrarme por si tenía algo con lo que herirlo. Y ni siquiera me miró. No me vió entrar, sólo babeando por Carly y ella no lo quiere de esa manera, ya se lo ha dicho miles de veces. Intentó presentarmelo y el estúpido seguía mirando a Carly así que le di la mano después de escupir en la mia"

"Samantha. Eso es asqueroso"

"Eso pretendía. El caso es que se dignó a mirarme cuando le hice eso, con asco. Así que le hice una llave. Le habría roto el brazo de no ser por Carly y Spencer, entre los dos lograron separarme del nenenza que lloriqueaba en el suelo. Me amenazaron sin carne si algún día lo dañaba realmente"

El doctor dickman miró las tiras de becon que la chica seguía comiendo furiosa.

"Veo que de momento el chico no está en el hospital. Pero aún así, Samantha. No te molesta que los chicos babeen por Carly a menudo, ¿por qué con ese Fredward si?"

"No me molesta que quiera a Carly. Ella no lo quiere a él"

"Ya. Pero estás enfadada"

"Hoy ha sido el primer día de clase, al repartinos las taquillas le dieron la que está al lado de la de Carly y la mía al lado de la suya. Le dije que Carly se quedaba la taquilla de el medio. Quiero decir, es un imbécil y doy por supuesto que me odia después de lo de ayer, tener las taquillas juntas es un maldito asco. Pero el friki se negó"

"¿Qué?" Dickman tenía que haber oido mal, seguro. ¿Qué chico (más bien debilucho por lo que Sam contaba) la desafiaría despues de conocerla de mal humor? El propio Dickman, que medía metro ochenta, sentía...respeto hacia la niña rubia.

"Que el imbécil del ñoño Fredward me dijo: En realidad, ya he movido todas mis cosas a la taquilla, no voy a cambiarme"

Dickman hizo un rápido balance de las posibilidades del chico.

"¿Está en el hospital?"

"Nah. lo estampé contra las taquilas y le dejé muy claro que nadie me lleva la contraria. De todas formas, lo importante aquí es que me desafió. Hace un día lo dejé medio muerto en el suelo de un sólo golpe, me tiene miedo. Sé que me tiene miedo, lo vi claramente cuando me acerqué para amenazarlo. Pero me desafió"

"Ya veo. Sé que te molesta que alguién se ponga de pie en tu reinado del terror. Un chico valiente sin duda, un poco suicida, pero valiente"

"Valiente"Susurró Sam con los ojos muy abiertos. Dickman vió verdadera sorpresa e incomprensión en ellos. Seguramente a la rubia ni se le había pasado por la cabeza considerar al "imbécil""ñoño"y "debilucho" valiente.

Y entoces, hizo algo que Dickman no se esperaba. Dejó de lado la nueva tira de bacon que teníae en la mano y sonrió. Fué sólo un segundo, y Dickman casi juraía que había sido una alucinación, de no ser por el brillo de los iris azules. Era una alegría de...satisfacción, y de admiración.

Samantha Joy Puckett admiraba al único chico capaz de levantarse contra ella. Ese fue el día que el Doctor Dickman descubrió que a Sam le gustba la gente valiente. Fue el día en el que Sam vió algo (algo que le gustaba) en Freddie que nadie veía todavía.

Después de eso, Sam mantuvo ese asomo de sonrisa toda la sesión, e inclusó ofreció una tira de carne a Dickman mientras le contaba cómo estaba entrenando a Espumosa para atacar a la gente.

Ese fue el día que el cambio empezó, y en la lista de relaciones importantes de **SAMANTHA **pasó a aparecer "Freddie Benson"

Hasta mucho después, Dickman no se dio cuenta de que Sam no había herido a Freddie cuando se le encaró. Y eso sí que era raro.


	3. Tercera Sesión iCarly

**Bueno, pues aquí está el siguiente capítulo. Espero que os guste. A partir de aquí voy a introducir otros puntos de vista además del del doctor Dickman. Como siempre iCalry no me pertenece y perdón por cualquier falta de ortografía.**

_**iCarly**_

Si alguien le hubiera dicho al doctor Dickman que su paciente se convertiría en una estrella internacional de la web con sólo trece años, lo hubiera creído. Cosas más raras se habían visto.

El caso es que Dickman vió los vídeos de Sam y Carly riéndose en las audiciones de su colegio en Splashface, el sábado por la noche. Y se rió tanto que creyó que moriría.

Eran buenas, sobre todo Samantha, que parecía tener facilidad para improvisar las caras o frases más divertidas en un segundo. La chica morena, Carly, tenía una buena coordinación con ella y seguía con sencillez sus bromas. El resultado era desternillante.

Fue la primera vez que Dickman vio a Carlotta Taylor Shay, de la que Sam tanto hablaba. Era una chica delgada y pálida, con el pelo oscuro muy liso hasta los hombros y los ojos dulces color marrón.

Según Dickman, Samantha tenía muy claro cómo ver a una persona, en seguida sabía si valían su o no tiempo. La mayoría no lo hacían, eran molestos y Sam se limitaba a ignorarlos o atacarlos. Al parecer, Carly Shay era algo más que una chica simpática como se veía en Splashface, de lo contrario Sam nunca habría estado con ella.

Dickman e preguntaba a menudo por qué Carly y su hermano sí, y el resto del mundo no. La mayoría habrían pensado que eran los únicos capaces de soportar a Sam tanto tiempo, tal vez incluso la propia Sam lo creyera así. Pero Dickman consideraba que era ella quien escogía a las personas que la rodeaban. Samantha quería a Carly con locura, y también a Spencer. Incluso le gustaba esa chica cotilla de la que a veces hablaba...Wendy. Así que realmente, no odiaba a la gente. Y no quería estar completamente sola. ¿Por qué seguía entonces apartando a todos los demás?

Era uno de esos misterios que no se resolverían hasta mucho después. El doctor se limitó a disfrutar del espéctaculo en contra de una de sus profesoras, que al parecer tenía las tetas puntiagudas.

Un par de días después, Sam entró bebiendo una peppy-cola vestida con una camiseta gis de manga larga y un chaleco rojo. Le dijo que tenía que irse diez minutos antes.

"Si no perderé el bus y tendré que ir andando, mamá odia caminar. Además llegaré tarde y Carly se enfadará, no se acordará de las frases e iCarly será un asco¿Lo tienes?"

"En realidad, no. ¿iCalry?" prguntó Dickman confundido

"Sep. Carls tuvo la idea de hacer un programa web, sin adultos diciéndonos qué hacer. El otro día Fredlooser subió unos videos gracioso nuestros por error a Splashface y a la gente le gustó. Fredwar tuvo la idea de ponerle iCarly y hoy haremos nuestra primera trasmisión en directo. Un show por semana, aleatorio. Sólo apra que la gente se ría."

"¿Así que ahora, pasais el rato con Freddie?"

"Woha Dick"exclamó Sam con horror exagerado en su voz "él pasa el rato con nosotras, pegado a Carly, ella dice que le gusta cómo amigo así que no puedo hacerle algo lo suficientemente malo como para que abandone"

"¿Sigues odiándolo?"

"Nunca he dicho que lo odie..."balbuceó Sam sin mirar a Dickman a la cara.

"No te he entendido. De todas formas, ¿Sigue desafiandote?"

"No directamente" explicó Sam con un suspiro "A veces parece querer hacerlo, pero suele encogerse en cuanto lo miro. Y luego hay días, hay veces en las que es más valiente" Sam dibujó una media sonrisa en su cara "Me mira cómo...retándome. parece decirme: Ven aquí, golpéame si te atreves. Es cómo si quisiera que supiera que no puedo hacerle daño "

"¿No puedes?"

"Puedo ponerlo en el hospital, pero eso sólo es dolor físico. De todas formas, es lo que espera que que me está evaluando." Y por primera vez, Dickman vio algo parecido al miedo en los ojos de Sam, era...nerviosismo "Creo que espera a que halgo muy malo o muy bueno para decidir si valgo o no su tiempo"

Y ahí estaba. El primer indicio de que la relación con ese Fredward Benson era distinta. Porque la gente valía o no el tiempo de Sam, no era ella quien esperaba a que decidieran si la aceptaban. Era demasiado impulsiva para eso. Si quería gustarte, tenerte a su alredor, podía usar incluso métodos ilegales par hacerlo.

Tal vez ese chico era un suicida. O tal vez era distinto a los demás, como Samantha. Y en opinión de doctor Dickman, la igualdad estaba sorevalorada.

"De todas formas. No es más que un imbécil. Siemrpe obsesionado con Carly esa ropa anticuada. Creo que soy la única persona que lo saca de sus casillas"Sonrió con suficiencia "Sólo me grita a mi"

"¿Y estás orgullosa?"

"Oh, si. Debería proponer una sección de bromas a Freddie en iCarly, la gente lo vería. Sería muy gracioso. Por cierto, esta noche será sobre talentos raros"

"¿Talentos raros?"

"Sep. Puse la cabaeza de Briggs en el cuerpo de un hipopótamo. pero me odia y habría logrado que me expulsaran, porque me paso todas las tardes castigada y ya tengo dos sanciones, una por hacer explotar su café y otra por lanzar huevo al coche del señor Howard"

"¿Y eso tiene que ver con el show en internet?"

"Sí, Carly tomó la culpa por mi y la castigaron, así que tuve que cumplir el castigo con ella, haciendo las audiciones para el concurso de talentos. Pero nos metimos con Brigg y Freddork lo subió por error a Splashface, Briggs lo vio y decidió que los chicos que elegimos no aparecerían. Eran divertidos. Así que Carly propuso hacer el show para darle en las narices"

"Y naturalmente, a ti te encantó al idea de llevarle la contraria a tu profesora. De todas formas, creo que puede ser algo muy bueno para ti. Tendrás que centrarte en algo, pensar y trabajar para ello, en equipo"

"Me largo Dick, me das dolor de cabeza,nos vemos en un par de semanas y eso" Dijo Sam apoyando la lata vacía de peppy-cola en el sofá

"Suerte con iCarly"

"Claro, reír no te vendría mal, deberías verlo" Recogió su mochila de rombos negros y rojos "Un tipo echa leche por los ojos. Es asqueroso" Parecíaencantada con la idea

Dickman se estremeció.

"Será un éxito...espera, Samantha! No dejes la lata ahí. Hay una papelera justo..."

Pero Sam ya estaba fuera. Y Dickman pudo oir su risa cantarina provocada por la idea de recoger algo.


	4. Cuarta Sesión Valerie

_**H**_**olaa! Pues aquí está otro capítulo, ahora empiezo los exámenes y no voy apoder actualizar mucho. Espero que os guste. Como siempre, perodón por cualquier falta de ortografía e icarly no me pertenece. Disfruten dejen sus reviws.**

_**Sam odia a Valerie**_

Sam estaba enfadada. Así que cuando la secretaria del doctor Dickman, esa mujer pequeña e insignificante para ella, le dijo que no podía pasar a verlo sin una cita previa no se lanzó sobre ella. Estiro la manos hacia su cuello y a los dos seguntos estaba incosciente en el suelo. No se molestó en llamar al entrar al despacho.

Dickman estaba cubriendo unos papeles.

"¡Esa hija de hiena!" Gritó Sam, haciendo que el hombre diera un salto y mitad de los papeles se desparramaran por la mesa.

"¿Samantha?"

"¡No, su clonación si te parece!" Gritó fuera de sus casillas lanzanado la mochila con fuerza contra la pared.

"De acuerdo Samantha, respira con tranquilidad, vamos. Coge aire por la nariz y expúlsalo por la boca. Relájate"

"¡No me da la jodi..."

"¡SAMANTHA!" Dickman rar avez levantaba la voz, así que Sam se calló un segundo "Los ejercicios de relajación que hemos practicado contra tus ataques de ira"

Silencio. Sam intenta respirar, roja y con lágrimas en los ojos (más tarde asegurará que son de rabia y Dickman fingirá que la cree).

"Valerie Groven quiere arruinar nuestro show"

"¿Quién?"

"Valerie Groven, viene a nuestro instituto y dijo en iCarly que le gustaba Fredduccini, empezaron a salir y lo convenció para que dejara iCarly y le hiciera un show a ella. Por supuesto, el idiota estaba tan emocionado con gustarle a una chica, algo que seguro nunca más volverá a pasar, que aceptó y nos dejó plantadas. Pero hoy Valerie me ha propuesto salir en su show y dejar tirada a Carls, sacarla de internet y hacer un programa llamado Sam y Val en vez de iCarly."

"¿Y por qué no?"

"¿Qué?"

"¿Por qué no haces el programa con tu nombre y no el de Carly?"

"Porque yo no necesito ver mi nombre en el programa, necesito a Carly para organizarlo y trabajarlo. Ella se lo merece. Además, es mi mejor amiga, no la voy a dejar tirada como hizo el ñoño. Y Sam y Val suena fatal. Nadie vería eso."

"Puede que no" El doctor Dickman sonrió mientras apuntaba Leal en la hoja de virtudes de **SAMANTHA.**

**"**Claro que tampoco verán iCarly si seguimos así, nuestro productor técnico es malísimo y está siempre enfermo. Asqueroso"

Dickman recordó el último iCarly, y cómo se había reído pensando que todo lo de aquel crío mocoso era parte del programa de ese viernes.

"Vaya..."Murmuró

"Así que esa pequeña bruja asquerosa quiere arruinar nuesro programa, y se ha llevado a Freddie. Y ha intentado utilizarme, claro que nadie juega con Mamá" Dijo señalándose a si misma de forma divertida " Pero ¿Sabes lo mejor? Dijo que era mi culpa, que no le gustaba como lo trataba, que no era su amiga"

"Por lo que cuentas, realmente no lo tratas bien"

"No, no lo hago"

Sielencio

"Pero podría creer a Carly cuándo le dijo que ella sólo lo estaba utilizando. Se lo conté e insistió en decirselo a Fred"

"¿No la creyó?"

"No" Sam arrugó la nariz con disgusto"Volverá llorando tarde o temprano. Pero ojalá para entonces no lo necesitemos ya."

"¿Lo necesitásia ahora?"

Sam miró hacia otro lado "Tal vez."

"Pero Freddie está enamorado de Carly, ¿Por qué iba a preferir a esa Valerie?"

Sam lo miró con estrañeza y acabó por encogerse de hombros. "Tal vez sepa que Carly no lo va a querer nunca, cuándo eres consciente de que eres invisible no te importa mucho quién sea, sólo coges al primero que parece verte." Miró con tristeza hacia la ventana y Dickman sintió ganas de levantarse y gritar _¿Eso es lo que te pasa a ti? ¿Tienes miedo de ser invisible y haces daño para asegurarte de que te vean?_ Pero Sam se le adelantó y dijo "Además, es guapa. Con el pelo brillante y castaño y la piel un par de tonos más morena que la suya"

"Samantha creo q..."

"Tengo que irme Dick" Cogió su mochila del suelo "La próxima vez volveré a mi hora"

Y con esto, salió del despacho mientras Dickman suspiraba con resignación.

Sabría después que esa misma tarde, Freddie descubriría que Valerie Groven era una pequeña bruja asquerosa y lo estaba utilizando, e iría a hablar con Carly y Sam. Que Sam pediría disculpas por tratarlo mal y admitiría (aunque a partir de se momento lo negó siempre) que era importante. Tambien se abrazaron por primera vez (si no cuentas el calzoncillo chino que la rubia le hizo).

Pero no sabría que mucho después, cuando Valerie Groven era sólo un recuerdo, Sam seguiría repitiéndose que en realidad a Freddie nunca le gustó ni un poquito. Eso era una de las cosas que las Puckett mejor hacían: menti, mentirse a sí mismos y a los que los rodean. Porque, ¿quién quiere salir herido?


	5. Quinta Sesión Spencer

_**Muchas gracias por los reviw, espero poder actualizar pronto y que les guste el capítulo.**_

* * *

_** Spencer aparece en escena**_

La primera vez que Spencer Shay vio a ese tal Jonnah, el nuevo novio de Sam, estuvo seguro de que algún día vería su foto en la portada de algún periódico bajo el título "Arresto Juvenil". Naturalmente, Sam tampoco estaba muy lejos de eso.

Aún así, después de cinco años de mantenerla alimentada y de que la chica viviera más en su casa que en la de ella, Spencer la quería casi tanto como a su hermana Carly.

Por eso, en cuanto las dos chicas salieron por la puerta después de presentarle al novio de la rubia, Spencer registró la habitación de su hermana. Podía ser muy irresponsable a veces pero quería muchísimo a Carly y se preocupaba por ella, y ese chico que aseguraba estar enamorado de Sam la miraba demasiado.

Encontró lo que buscaba en una tarjeta olvidada en un cajón del escritorio.

** Dr. Dickman**

** Especialista en psicología y psiquiatría**

** tlf: 608 342 442 23**

Sabía que tras su segundo arresto por vandalismo, sólo habían dejado a Sam salir del reformatorio si accedía a visitar a un especialista que la ayudara con sus problemas de ira y violencia. Que Spencer supiera, no estaba funcionando demasiado. Pero valía la pena intentarlo. Llamó para concretar una cita esa misma tarde (no es cómo si tuviese algo meor que hacer mientras Socko no estaba en la ciudad de todos modos)

* * *

El doctor Dickman tenía un nuevo paciente, que resultó no ser del todo un paciente, aunque ya nos estamos adelantando.

Cuando el hombre de pelo castaño entró con un aire saltarín más propio d eun niño, Dickman dió gracis de que no fuera uno de esos pacientes maleducados e infelices que se resistían a las terapias.

"Buenas tardes" Dijo estrechándole la mano"Soy el doctor Dickman"

"Spencer" dijo el tipo con sencillez. "Sabe, a su despacho le falta un poco de color, tal vez una escultura le vendría bien"

"¿Le gusta el arte?"

"Soy artista" proclamó orulloso.

_Por favor, que no crea que es Picasso, ya tuve una de esos hace unos años._ Pensó Dickman

"De todas formas, no estoy aquí por eso." dijo sin perder su tono alegre

"¿Cual es su problema entonces?"

" Sam. Bueno en realidad el problema es ese Jonnah. Y mi hermana también está en la historia...¿quiere que se la cuante?"

"En realidad..."

"Bien. Verá, mi hermanita pequeña, Carly y su mejor amiga (que es como mi otra hemana) Sam me presentaron hoy a Jonnah, el novio de Sam. Ese chico acabará en alguna cárcel, creeme. Sé que Sam ya ha pasado por la correccional, pero vamos, es mejor que eso. Además, el delincuente mira demasiado a Carly y no me gusta. Estoy seguro de que va a hacer daño a una de las dos. Y a Sam ni siquiera le gusta, o tal vez sí, pero está claro que no puede compararse con Freddie"

¿Freddie?¿Sam?¿Carly?¿artista?

"¿Spencer Shay?" preguntó Dickman uniendo puntos mientras intentaba encontrar sentido a la historia

"¡Ese soy yo!" dijo feliz de la vida, luego frunció un poco el ceño"Aunque pensé que ya habíamos pasado ese punto"

"Si,yo sólo...no esperaba que estuvieras relacionado con Samantha"

"Claro que si! Por eso estoy aquí. Necesito que no la deje salir con Jonnah"

"¿Y cómo voy a hacer eso?"

"No sé, dígale que es peligrosos para su salud o algo. Recomiéndele dejarlo. Confíe en mi, ahora es toda feliz y eso, pero luego va a dolerle."

"Sam no me haría caso, hará exactamente oi que le de la gana. Y compadezco al chico si se atreve a hacerle daño a ella o a tu hermana Carly"

"¿Y qué me dice de Freddie?"

"¿Bensson? no entiendo mucho que tiene que ver en esto"

"Bueno, Sam y Freddie acabarán juntos" dijo Spencer con una seguridad aplanante.

"¿Cómo?"

"Vamos, de acuerdo usted sólo conoce a Sam. Pero yo estoy criando a tres preadolescentes y creame, Freddie no está enamorado de Carly es un flechazo porque ve en ella a la chica perfecta. Pero Sam y él...es distinto, distinto a los demás ¿Sabe? Y a menudo parece odio, tal vez lo sea. Se odian porque no entienden cómo pueden complementarse así siendo tan diferentes."

"Interesante.."

"Oh, lo es. Observarlos es algo así como mi pasatiempo favorito. Ellos creen que tienen que odiarse, es lo normal. Así que pretenden que lo hacen, creo que es incluso más fácil para ellos que intentar acercarse y salir heridos. Empezaron ese juego, es un círculo vicioso de sacarse de sus casillas, insultarse, desafiarse, hacerse daño. Creo que los dos saben que es mejor ese dolor físico que uno emocinal. No se cuánto durarán, pero estoy casi seguro de que de momento no saben como parar, porque ya no saben qué son sin el juego. Están asustados."

Dickman se quedó en silencio un rato. Sorprendido por lo profundo que de repente se había vuelto Spencer, y lo mucho que parecía conocer a Sam y Freddie. Entonces empezó a sonar una música parecida a alguna cación de los pitufos. Y Spencer cogió su móvil.

"¿Diga?...Tranquila Carly, el jefe de bomberos estará ahí en cincuenta segundos...y yo en cinco minutos. Sólo espera fuera de casa y dile al bombero Greg que me espere otra vez...intenta que no llame a ese policía que me odia...Sí Cal... No te separes de Sam...ya vooooooy"

Luego colgó y se levantó

"Me tengo que ir, mi nueva escultura está en llamas, es la segunda vez este mes. Un récord sin fuego. Un placer hablar con usted. Ya sabe, intente librar a Sam de ese Jonnah...Volveré a comentar los avances cuando tenga tiempo ¡Adióóós!"

Dickman no pudo dejar de relacionar a Sam con Freddie desde esa conversación. Más tarde, se enteró de que Specer sería sólo el primero de muchos fans Seddie. Pero,¿Era eso posible? ¿Cómo podía ver algo tan grande en dos críos que discutían?

En el iCarly de esa semana, Dickman vió como Jonnah rebotaba colgado de sus calzoncillos durante dos horas por intentar engañar a Sam (y le dió dolor sólo pensarlo).


	6. Sexta sesión Shane

_**Bueno, este capítulo es corto pero estoy con exámenes y no pude hacer mucho más. Espero poder actualizar pronto con un capítulo más largo (se acerca el primer beso) y que guste este capítulo. iCarly no me pertenece.**_

* * *

_** Sam piensa en ¿Shane? **_

Sam no estaba prestando ninguna atención a los ejercicios de relajación que Dickman intentaba enseñarle. Le había dado una pelotita blanda para que la machacara en lugar de golpear a las personas, o algo así.

La cabeza de la chica rubia estaba en otra parte. Seguro que Carly y Shane estaban juntos. Y lo peor era que no le importaba tanto.

Shane era guapo, inteligente, divertido y parecía no decidirse entre Carly y Sam. Seguramente, eso era lo que más la atraía. Los chicos siempre escogían a su amiga en cuánto las conocían un poco (si no antes). Siempre. Y a Sam no le importaba realmente vivir a la sombra de Carly, en cierto modo le parecía justo.

Lo que no era tan justo era que se pelearan por un chico, un chico que ni siquiera las valoraba lo suficiente como para decidirse de una vez. Sólo porque lo habían visto exactamente en el mismo segundo.

Sam suspiró de nuevo. Sabía que escogería a Carly y en cierto modo le dolía, pero por otro lado, sabía que en realidad sería fácil librarse de Shane. No habría angustia, ni lágrimas, ni rotura de corazón. Sam nunca dejaba a nadie acercarse tanto para eso. Solo sentiría...molestia, porque ese chico era lo suficientemente guapo y divertido como para poder estar orgullosa de salir con él, aunque era un nub.

Y ahora estaba metida en esa competición. "La primera a la que Shane le dé un beso". Y no podía volverse atrás, no podía dejar a Carly ganar. Porque era demasiado orgullosa.

Sin darse cuenta, apretó más fuerte la pelotita de goma al pensar en lo mucho que podría hablar con Shane de informática o video juegos sin avergonzarse, sin tener que ocultar esa parte de ella para poder ser la delincuente juvenil. Deseó poder hacerlo,poder querer con todas sus fuerzas que Shane la besara (su primer beso), pero no podía. No quería que la primera persona en la que confiaba lo suficiente como para bajar sus muros y dar un beso fuera ese chico. Y no sabía por qué.

"Tú no quieres que yo gane. Quieres que Carly pierda" "Eso es...verdad"

Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido Fredward. Lo odiaba, lo odiaba con cada pequeña partícula de su ser. Porque aunque no se preocupara por ella en absoluto, acababa por ayudarla. Lo odiaba porque era demasiado testarudo para rendirse y por más que intentaba alejarlo siempre acababa volviendo, haciéndose un hueco en su vida (que, seamos sinceros, ya no podía imaginar sin él). Lo odiaba porque él la odiaba, tenía que odiarla, y ya no estaba segura de querer eso.

Lo odiaba porque Sam no quería que le gustara la gente, porque la gente te hace daño.

Se levantó y se marchó (con la pelotita antiestrés) antes de que pasara la hora. Ni siquiera escuchó al doctor Dickman. Se iba a casa, a discutir con su madre para dejar de pensar en que, tal vez, sí conocía un chico con el que podía bajar sus barreras sin salir completamente herida.


	7. Séptima sesión Creddie

** Creddie**

Para las navidades de ese año, Sam y Freddie tienen completamente asentado que se odian.

Esto trajo muchos problemas, como volver loca a Calry y la señora Bensson, pero para ellos estaba bien así. Habían definido completamente su juego. Permite dolor físico, gritos, enfados, bromas de mal gusto, algún insulto y (por parte de Sam) un par de buenos golpes. Nada de jugar con las emociones. Los dos saben muy bien cómo acaba eso.

Pero entonces Sam (que es la impulsiva, la descontrolada, la salvaje) fue más allá, delante de millones de personas en su web:

"Freddie nunca ha besado a una chica..."

Y así es cómo Freddie acaba en la escalera de incendios, odiándola (tal vez) por primera vez en su vida.

Pero de alguna manera, no todo desapareció cuándo lo defendió delante de los espectadores y confesó no haber besado tampoco nunca a nadie, ni cuándo le pide perdón por todo lo malo. Freddie la perdonó cuándo le ofreció una albóndiga, porque lo cierto es que le gusta Sam siendo Sam.

Su relación también había establecido otra cosa: Sam sabía mentir, pero sería difícil saber quién de los dos fingía más ( o mejor) porque se habían vuelto unos verdaderos expertos en eso.

Fingir por ejemplo, que el beso (¿qué beso? dirían parpadeando inocentemente) de ocho segundos que se habían dado en la escalera de incendios nunca había pasado, y naturalmente nunca los había echo sentir completos y en casa, cómo si la felicidad naciera en forma de calor justo donde sus pieles se rozaban.

Para su sorpresa, Freddie, que era uno de los peores mentirosos del mundo, se encontró fingiendo que:

No sabía que Sam había amenazado a los abusones que a veces lo molestaban con arrancarles la cabeza del cuerpo si lo tocaban algún día. (Wendy se lo había contado entusiasmada mientras le guiñaba un ojo)

Apoyaba totalmente la idea de Sam saliendo con Pete y que la encontraba guapa y mejor en su nuevo yo femenino (aunque lo único que quería era golpear a ese rubiales por cambiarla)

Le disgustaba enormemente tener que compartir con ella el casillero 239,( lo cual no era del todo mentira, porque Sam podía ser muy asquerosa por aquella época y se ganó un par de castigos por su culpa).

Que no creía en Melanie, sólo era Sam disfrazada de una hermana gemela perfecta para engañarlo (pero en el fondo sabía que el beso de Melanie no había sido comparable al de Sam)

Y, cuando Carly descubrió que se habían besado, que no le había dicho nada porque lo prometieron (aunque puede, solo puede, que tuviera miedo de que todo cambiara con Sam cuando se descubriera el asunto y la chica saliera de su vida)

Luego estaba Sam, que por mucho que fuera la reina de la mentira, no lo utilizaba. Hasta que se encontró fingiendo que:

Seguía odiando a Freddie (aunque sus golpes eran cada vez más suaves)

Estaba loca por Pete (que era sólo en parte cierto, porque la otra parte le gritaba que si había habido un chico que la había besado siendo ella, se merecía a alguien por el que no tuviera que cambiar)

Que nunca supo que cuándo Freddie pudo prácticamente escoger entre su felicidad y la de ella le dió su crucero soñado a la bruja de Missy (eso era que se preocupaba por ella ¿verdad? ¡se preocupaba por ella!)

Y que no había sentido nada en su primer beso (Carly podía ser muy pesada con sus preguntas)

También fingió que no había visto a su mejor amiga y a Freddie bailando solos una canción lenta y abrazados después del baile de "Las chicas invitan". Fingió también que no se le había parado el corazón y había corrido a casa para encerrarse en su habitación, sin llorar, ni moverse, intentando incluso no respirar para poder dormirse y despertarse en un mundo dónde Freddie Benson no le hiciera sentir esas cosas.

* * *

Y entoces sucedió. Primero fue un camión demasiado rápido y un grito de Carly, lo siguiente era que Freddie le había salvado la vida. Y todo eran gritos, y ambulancias, y dolor.

Era curioso, porque Freddie estaba seguro de haber pensado sólo en Carly cuándo se lanzó para apartarla del camino del camión de tacos. También estaba seguro de que la pierna dabía de dolerle a horrores. Y de que había gente gritando y corriendo, y mucho ruido y coches frenando.

Pero de lo único que se acordaba era de estar tirado mirando al sol y sentir a Sam arrodillándose a su lado y apretándole un poco el brazo, mientras la voz histérica de Carly se convertía en la banda sonora de fondo que nunca escuchas con mucha atención porque la imagen de la película es demasiado interesante.

"¿Tengo muy mala pinta?" Le preguntó a Sam intentando no sonar muy dolorido.

Ella se quedó en silencio un momento, pero luego Freddie dejó de mirar al sol para mirarla a ella y la vió intentar esbozar una sonrisa.

"La peor en la que te he visto, y te conocí llevando zapatos de plataforma"

Estalló en carcajadas suaves (estaba ya muy mareado como para reirse con fuerza)

"Asegurate de conseguir un taco, al menos esto tiene que servir para algo" Le dijo mientras los médicos daban órdenes y lo ataban a una camilla. Y está vez fue ella la que se rió.

* * *

Pero las risas acabaron cuándo Carly se "enamoró" de Freddie. Así que las cosas estaban bien. Todo estaba en su sitio. Freddie tenía a su chica soñada y Carly tenía a su héroe. Y los fans Creddie estaban locos de alegría porque el chico se lo merecía y habían esperado mucho a que ella reconociera sus sentimientos.

Y entonces Sam decidió ser sincera.

Porque era verdad que pensar en Carly y Freddie cómo pareja la hacía querer vomitar sangre.

Y también porque sabía que Freddie sabía en el fondo que era sólo bacon. Y si no le abría los ojos Carly iba a destrozar su corazón. Y si Carly destrozaba su corazón ella acabaría odiando a Carly. Y Sam no podía odiar a Carly, era su mejor amiga.

Poco después, Freddie rompió con Carly. Fingió que no sabía por qué.

**Bueno, siento haber pasado tan rápido el beso y la segunda temporada en general. Pensé en hacerlo más empalagoso y detallado pero me di cuenta de que en realidad para mi había sido así. Se besaron y de repente, todo era normal, pero me hacía fijarme en pequeñas señales, y que la temporada me pasara muy rápido sin estar tan interesada en los capítulos con poco Seddie.**

**Espero que os haya gustado. Dickman volverá pronto :)**


	8. Octava sesión Mrs Bensson

** Pues creo que el anterior capítulo no gustó mucho, por los pocos reviews pero no me rindo. A lo mejor fue solo que no hubo mucho tiempo. Espero que este sí os guste. Gracias a todos por leer. **

* * *

** Dickman conoce a Freddie**

Aquel día, Dickman estaba esperando a una nueva paciente cuándo escuchó un golpe y un grito amortiguado. Salió del despacho y se encontró a Maggie ayudando a un chico moreno a levantarse del suelo de la entrada. Aunque estaba bastante seguro de no haberlo visto nunca, se le hacía conocido.

Era moreno y no muy alto con el pelo corto, los ojos marrones suaves y una sonrisa de lado que se tranformó en una mueca de dolor al levantarse.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó Maggie en tono dulce al chico, que se frotó la nuca y miró al suelo avergonzado.

"Sí, solo me he tropezado al entrar...Oh no..." murmuró en boz baja mirándose el brazo. Tenía un pequeño corte del que parecía imposible que pudiera salir tanta sangre.

"Vaya que tengo una venda en algún sitio" dijo Maggie al notar el corte y corrió a su escritorio abriendo y cerrando cajones mientras Dickman ponía su pañuelo en la herida. Finalmente Maggie encontró una pomada y después de hecharla y ponerle un algodoncito le vendó el brazo.

"uh. Gracias" dijo el chico mirándo el vendaje "Soy propenso a un desangrado rápido" dijo cómo si tal cosa.

"No hay de qué. Ahora ¿Por qué estás aquí?" dijo la secretaria recogiéndose el pelo negro y volviendo a la actitud profesional.

"Pues..mi madre tiene una consulta con el doctor Dickman pero está aparcando y dijo algo sobre bacterias así que me mandó a mi para guardar su vez. No va a tardar mucho"

"Yo soy el doctor Dickman, podemos esperar a tu madre dentro chico. Pasa" dijo Dickman antes de que Maggie pudiera abrir la boca haciendo un gesto hacia la puerta de su despacho.

Una vez dentro se sentó en su habitual sillón beis mientras el chico se sentaba incómodo en el sillón de enfrente.

"Um. Bueno. Soy..Freddie Bensson"

Dickman se paró. Mirando al chico con los ojos muy abiertos.

"Freddie..como...Fredward Bensson?¿Freddie?"

"Ehh... Si"

"Yo..eh...bueno...claro...¿Desangrado rápido eh?"Balbuceó Dickman intentando recomponesrse y no hablar de Sam.

"Si"

"Entonces..tu madre..¿Marissa?"dijo leyendo los papeles mientras Freddie asentía"¿También lo padece? Lo digo por tener precaución si.."

"No. Mi madre no lo padece"

"Vaya porque tengo entendido que es hereditario. Así que supongo que tu pa..." Se interrumpió bruscamente al recordar que Sam le había comentado una vez que Freddie no tenía padre, como ella. No sabían donde estaban.

"No tengo padre" dijo, en efecto el chico mirando hacia el suelo.

Dickman lo miró, sin saber realmente que decir.

"Entonces, no hablaré de eso delante de tu madre..." acabó por balbucear con torpeza.

Freddie parapadeó con confusión y levantó un poco la cabeza.

* * *

"¿Que pasa con tu padre?" preguntó ella mirándolo fijamente y colocándose bien el hielo en el codo.

"No tengo padre" murmuró él removiéndose incomodo en el asiento de la enfermería. Era la primera vez que estaba allí, porque sólo llevaba un mes en Ridgway

"Entonces, no hablaré de eso delante de la loca de tu madre" resolvió la rubia mientras él ponía los ojos en blanco.

"Yo tampoco tengo padre" murmuró al cabo de unos minutos de silencio, con algo de tristeza en sus ojos azules. "Se fue. Simplemente" bajó la vista, fingiendo pelearse de nuevo con el hielo para colocarlo. Lo escuchó suspirar.

"Yo no se que le pasó al mío" dijo Freddie levantándose y cogiéndola del brazo con cuidado de no hacerle daño mientras le colocaba bien la bolsa de hielo que le había dado la enfermera al ver su codo algo hinchado después de que aquel chico la tirara al suelo en medio del partido de gimnasia.

"Oh. Bueno, no te preocupes. Supongo que estamos atrapados juntos en esta mierda" dijo Sam con una sonrisa rota.

Freddie abrió la boca para decirle que eso no ayudaba en absoluto. Pero volvió a cerrarla al darse cuenta de que, en cierto modo, sí que lo hacía.

* * *

Freddie volvió a parpadear al volver a la realidad. Ahora recordaba perfectamente aquel día. A Sam el el suelo del campo de fútbol intentado no llorar, con la cara manchada y agarrandose el codo. Freddie había corrido rápidamente y la había ayudado a levantarse, agarrandola fuertemente para evitar que se lanzara a por el pobre idiota que la había empujado tan fuerte como para tirarla al suelo mientras un par de chicas se reían. Luego el entrenado Henkis, el profesor de gimnasia, le había dicho que la acompañara a la enfermería y esperara con ella hasta su siguiente clase.

No creía haber recordado aquel día, y la conversación hasta ese momento. Posiblemente enterrada en su cerebro. Tal vez a esas alturas tenía demasiados recuerdos de Sam para tener todos dispuestos a salir a flote en cualquier momento.

"Oh. Freddie,estás aquí." dijo su madre entrando en la habitación y haciendo que Freddie perdiera completamente el hilo de sus pensamientos."Gracias por guardarme el sitio, osito. Usted debe ser el doctor Dickman." dijo mirando al señor con una sonrisa educada mientras el hombre asentía "Soy la señora Bensson, ya ha conocido a mi hijo. Fredward, siéntate con la espalda recta. Al parecer estoy aquí por él. Salvó a su amiga de morir hace unas semanas ¿sabe? y casi muere él, es un héroe, mi niño. Y considerando el choque emocional que sufrí, la terapia se veía una buena solución."

"Vaya. Un héroe sin duda. Debes de querer mucho a tu amiga"

Sam ya le había contado el accidente, aunque le dio la sensación de que no quería hablar mucho de ello. Tal vez porque vió como primero su mejor amiga y luego su mejor amigo casi morían bajo un camión. O tal vez porque eso demostraba más que nunca lo mucho que Freddie tenía que querer a Carly, y que se merecía que Carly lo quisiera.

"Oh esa irresponsable Carly Shay" dijo Marissa Bensson arrugando el ceño "Debería haberlo pasado a ella y no a mi osito. Pero naturalmente, es un caballero y la salvó"

"¡Mamá! Carly es cómo mi hermana, no se merece acabar bajo un camión" exclañó Freddie poniendo los ojos en blanco.

"Es una chica rara, Freddie. Siempre te lo he dicho. Claro que al menos es educada, no como esa salvaje de Samantha" miró a doctor Dickman "Sus mejores amigas son dos chicas, lo cual no me gusta nada porque a esta edad empiezan las hormonas...Y porque esa chica no es más que problemas. Al menos ha salvado a la que se lo merecía un poco de las dos. Mi bebé"

"¡Mamá! No hables así de Sam" luego miró a Dickman "También la habría salvado a ella" añadió como para justificarse.

"Eres un buen chico, Fredward" Dijo el doctor Dickman antes de que la mujer pudiera abrir la boca.

Y de nuevo, las imágenes pasaron cómo un flash en la cabeza de Freddie.

* * *

Escuchó cómo su ventana se abría con un golpe y se incorporó asustado rápidamente.

"Oh. Eres tú" Dijo al ver a Sam colándose por la ventana después de gatear por la cornisa desde la escalera de incendios. Se volvió a tirar en su cama "Te dije que pararas de hacer eso. Es peligroso"

"Y yo ya te dije que haría lo que me diera la real gana" Murmuró cerrando la ventana "¿Está la loca en casa?"

"Mi madre está durmiendo. Es tarde ¿Qué haces aquí?"

Sam revoloteó por su habitación y acabó sentandose en una esquina de su cama. Freddie se movió un poco para darle la espalda.

"Carly me dijo que rompisteis"

"Así que es eso. Bien, suponía que podrías esperar a burlarte mañana pero veo que no. Así que empieza" dijo con veneno en su voz.

Porque estaba enfadado. La odiaba con toda su alma porque tenía razón y era solo bacon. Y aunque había querido no podía dejar de oir su voz recordándeselo mientras estaba cerca de Carly.

"¿De qué co...?" la escuchó suspirar y levantarse. Dió la vuelta a la cama y se puso justo a al altura de sus ojos, de manera que él no veía más que tonos de azul, y sentía que se ahogaba. "Mira, Freddie yo...sólo quería saber si estabas bien. Y decirte que...que lo siento y...creo que te mereces a Carly de sobras...pero...yo...no...no era real y...Mejor me voy."

¿Sam Puckett balbuceando? ¿Preocupandose por él? La información tardó en llegar al cerebro de Freddie, de manera que Sam estaba casi abriendo la ventana cuándo susurró: "Odio que tengas razón"

Sam se giró al oírlo, pero se quedó al lado de la ventana mientras Freddie la miraba. Llevaba unos vaqueros rotos, el pelo enredado y una sudadera vieja y gris, pero le pareció que estaba guapa de todas formas.

"Siempre tienes razón, voy a estar bien. De echo creo que...creo que ya no estoy enamorado de Carly. Estos días era cómo salir con mi hermana o algo así" explicó frunciendo el ceño "Es sólo que...me gustaría merecerme a alguien ¿Sabes? Sólo...ser la primera opción de alguien"

Sam dió un par de pasos adelante "Todos queremos sentirnos ese algo de alguien Freddie. Estoy segura de que algún día tú lo serás de alguien que te quiera tanto como para hacer mucho más que salvarte la vida" Se sentó de nuevo en la cama mientras Freddie se hacía a un lado para dejarle sitio. "Eres un buen chico, te lo mereces"

"Odio ser un buen chico, siempre acaban atrás. A las chicas os gusta más todo eso del peligro" gruñó con frustración "Si hubiera muerto...Sería eso lo primero que echaríais de menos. Quiero decir, si lo tuviera"

"Eres un buen chico Fredward" dijo Sam tumbándose a su lado. Todo lo cerca que podía. No porque creyera que Freddie necesitaba apoyo en ese momento, sino porque podía haber muerto, podría haberlo perdido para siempre. Y por loco que parezca lo único que quería Sam en ese momento era ser una sola persona con él, para que no pudiera irse nunca "Yo ya soy lo suficientemente peligrosa sola..."añadión con una media sonrisa que hizo medio sonreir a Freddie. "Yo te echaría de menos, Freddie"

Sin ser verdaderamente consciente de lo que hacía,porque ya estba medio dormido, Freddie se acercó más y apoyó los labios con suavidad justo dónde los rizos rubios empezaban a nacer. "Yo también te echaría de menos Sam" murmuró justo antes de dormirse "Estuviera dónde estuviera, te echaría de menos."

* * *

En la consulta de Dickman, Freddie se dió cuénta de que su madre se había puesto a hablar con el doctor sobre algo de bacterias, pero no podía seguir la conversación. Se excusó como pudo y salió a coger aire. Prometiendose a sí mismo que no volvería a acompañanar a su madre a la consulta de ese médico que le traía recuerdos del demonio rubio.

Luego, como chico listo que era empezó a pensar por qué relacionaba tantas frases (que seguro que más gente le había dicho) con Sam. Pero prefirió no llegar a la conclusión más lógica.

**Espero que se hayan entendido los flahbacks. Pensé en no usar más imagenes Seddie de los que salen en iCarly pero luego me dije, la historia de Sam y Freddie tiene que ir más allá. Así que tal vez vuelva a añadir algun recuerdo como estos.**


	9. Novena sesión Spencer

**Espero que os guste este capítulo. Quería hacer una sesión con Mr Bensson pero no se me ocurría nada bueno, así que aquí vamos**. **Gracias por leer y por todos los reviews :)**

* * *

** Spencer sigue pendiente del juego**

"Bueno... eso del Creddie terminó, y creo que Seddie se ha empezado a dar cuenta de algo..

Carly siempre fue el nexo de unión entre los dos. Tenía sentido. Ella les impide pelearse todo el tiempo. Ellos podían trabajar juntos (más o menos) para ayudar a Carly (como cuando ella quería ir a Briarwood). Sin Carly, toda la amistad se vendría parece que Carly no tiene trabajo que hacer. Pueden funcionar solos ahora.

Bueno, eso es un gran paso, al menos en mi opinión. Hay que captar pequeñas cosas por el estilo. Pero hay otra pequeña cosa que les está afectando...algo parece estar acumulándose entre los dos. Algo que es bueno para el Seddie, pero los confunde sé cómo describir lo que es, pero aquí hay un ejemplo de ello: Bueno, esta semana pasada, estuve un poco obsesionado con las bromas. Es un problema desde mis días de secundaria...pero ese no es el punto de esta historia. Por lo tanto, yo había instalado una broma increíble para uno de los dos. Una pared practicamente invisible. Hasta que te estrellas contra ella y te rompe la nariz.

Realmente no esperaba que entraran a la vez. ¿Qué estaban haciendo antes de eso? ¿Pasar el rato juntos? Supongo que eso demuestra aún más que son amigos. Ninguno se rompió la nariz después de salir del ascensor y estrellarse contra el cristal.

Entonces Sam giró hacia mí, y pensé en correr."Amigo, si no estuviera un poco enamorada de ti, caerías con mi bate de beisbol en tu cara!" susurró.

"¿Pequeño enamoramiento?" repitió Carly mientras yo estaba medio en shock o algo así.

"¿Firmó el contrato o no?"

No creo que Freddie lo entendiera todavía. (aunque estoy seguro de que es uno de esos flechazos de hermano mayor) La mirada que me disparó fue rápida, con la cantidad perfecta de la amargura y confusión. Se acercó a Sam y me miró de nuevo, esta vez con más confusión. Yo creo que por eso estaba tan dispuesto a ayudar a vengarse de mis bromas.

De todas formas, cuándo los veo tirados en mi apartamento, (esperando a mientras Carly se prepara o sube a su habitación por algo) y pienso ¿cómo se sienten?

Freddie es un romántico empedernido. Tiene que estar muy seguro para querer a una chica. Él espera. Tal vez es un buen ejemplo para cualquier chico. Pero en el fondo sé que se parece más a Sam de lo que cree.

No es sólo el romanticismo lo que lo frena. Los niños cómo ellos...construyen barreras. Mira, sé que Sam es la de la vida díficil, y entiendo que no deje entrar a nadie pero el chico...Su padre se fue, se pasó la infancia atormentado por su sobreprotectora madre, luego las burlas por ser un nerd y los problemas de crecimiento tardío...Sam tiene miedo de una cosa: el rechazo. En realdidad no va detrás de los chicos porque está segura de que le darán la espalda en cuánto puedan. Prefiere estar sola por decisión propia.

Así que tengo una teoría: En el fondo, Freddie ya sabía que Carly era un flechazo, y nunca quiso a Valerie. No creo tampoco que a Sam le gustar tanto Jonnah. Creo...todas esas parejas eran contusiones fugaces. Pero perderse mutuamente sería la verdadera rotura de corazón, y los dos lo saben. Por eso no quieren darse cuenta nada."

Spencer se pasó una mano por la cara y suspiró.

"¿Entiendes mi fustración?" añadió haciendo muecas

"Spencer. Entiendo tu punto de vista completamente Seddie.."empezó Dickman pasandose tambien una mano por la cara "Pero no se que quieres que haga"

"Nada. Pero necesitaba hablar con alguien adulto. ¿No podría lavarle el cerebro a Sam o algo así? Sólo para acelerar el proceso."

Dickman lo miró levantando una ceja con aire escéptico. Spencer se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa y se levantó sin decir recogía sus cosas para salir se giró una última vez:

"Los veo todos los días, siendo educados el uno con el otro hasta que Freddie hace algo (rídiculamente pequeño) y Sam lo explota para meterse con él. Es un ciclo. Casi como un juego. El juego que han estado jugando durante años. Una y otra vez. Me pregunto quién será el primero en abandonar"


	10. Décima sesión Sam

**Se que es un poco corto, pero espero que os guste. Gracias a todos.**

* * *

** El principio del fin**

Sam siempre había pensado que era diferente a los demás, lo atribuía a que su madre había bebido lo suficiente en el embarazo y por eso ella estaba un poco loca. El día en el que supo con seguridad que algo no andaba bien con ella fue a principios de marzo.

Pasar tiempo (no discutiendo demasiado) con Freddie era cada vez más una adicción. Eso debería haber sido el primer indicido de que algo no andaba bien. Pero Sam tenía la mala costumbre de seguir más el instinto que la razón, además se enorgullecía de no temer a nada. Así que no dio ni un paso atrás.

Ni siquiera recuerda sobre que iban discutiendo esa vez, pero no estaba enfada. Nunca se había enfadado de verdad con Freddie, nunca lo había odiado. Y cada vez más, los dos sabían que era solo...un juego.

Y de pronto ella lo estaba empujando y viéndolo caer. Intentó pararlo pero ya no podía. Y su cabaza dió directamente contra la boca de riego. Y la sangre empezó a salir de uno de sus oido manchando el pelo oscuro.

Todo perdía sentido en ese momento, como si estuviera borracha. Había gente y colores, el ruido de una ambulancia y la mirada herida de Freddie en medio de paredes blancas de hospital.

Cuando se despertó, estaba amaneciendo. Le dolía la espalda de dormir en el sillón de al lado de la cama de Freddie. Le estaba agarrando la mano. Se levantó con cuidado pero no funcionó del todo.

"Sam?" Murmuró Freddie medio despierto. "¿Que haces?"

"Yo..umm...Me voy a casa..porque son algo así como las seis de la mañana y... ummm...no quería despertarte."

Casi podía ver como los engranajes en la cabeza de Freddie empezaban a funcionar y las piezas se unían en su cerebro. Lo vió entrecerrar lo ojos y miró nerviosamente sus converse gastadas.

"He perdido algo de audición en la oreja izquierda" escuchó decir con rabia. "Sam. Me lanzaste contra una boca de riego y no voy a volver a oír bien nunca más" ahora estba levantando la voz "¿Y te vas!"

"Freddie..."

"Claro que te vas. No te preocupa nada ¿verdad?"

"Si me preocupa, claro que me preocupa! Me he pasado toda la noche aquí porque estaba preocupada por ti" ahora tambien ella estaba empezando a emfadarse, y le daba igual despertar a todo el hospital "¡No quería hacerte daño!"

"Sam, baja la voz..."

"¡LO SIENTO! ¡LO SIENTO MUCHÍSIMO!" gritó de forma desesperada antes de echar a correr. Mientras oía como Freddie gritaba su nombre.

Sintió como el miedo corría por sus venas. La gente como Sam no funciona bien si está asustada. Los vuelve violentos y venenosos. Nadie es imbencible.

Se3 había disculpado con Freddie. Había dormido preocupada a su lado. Tenía que estar definitivamente mal de la cabeza.

Puedo ver las grietas en sus barreras. De pronto vió con claridad que estaba perdiendo el juego. Y ya no podía retirarse, porque habían juegado demasiado tiempo, desde que se conociron a los doce años. Tal vez tenía la esperanza de que el juego no tendría fin. Pero lleva ya demasiado tiempo agotándose. Está llegando a su final y Sam, que solo juega si está segura de ganar, está perdiendo.

Registra todos los signos que la llevan avisando desde hace tiempo. Su corazón acelerado, la forma en que parece estar un poco mareada si le sonríe, el calor que nace dónde sus pieles se tocan...pero naturalmente, Sam tenía que ser de las que no se fijan en las señales y siguen al instinto. Y ahora está demasiado lejos para abandonar. Siente que ella misma ha encendido la chispa que hará saltar por los aires los explosivos, rompiéndola en mil pedazos.

Solo a ella. Porque parece que Freddie aún puede seguir el juego. Freddie nunca podría sentirse así por Sam.

Y saber eso también la rompe un poco.

Sigue corriendo. Empujando a la gente a su paso con el pánico circulando en su sangre.

Sólo cuando llega a su destino se da cuenta de dónde está. Enfrente de la consulta del Doctor Dickman que naturalmente está cerrada a esas horas de la mañana.

De todas formas no lo necesita. Porque en cuanto deja de correr todos los pensamientos se paran tambien en su cabeza. Y lo entiende. Y es cómo si alguién le hubiera dado un puñetazo.

Poner tu corazón sobre el tablero de juego no es muy inteligente.


	11. Onceava sesión iOMG

**Siento el retraso pero estoy de vacaciones y me cuesta mucho actualizar. Además no tengo mucho tiempo por lo que els pido disculpas. se que el cap es corto pero espero que les guste.**

* * *

** iOMG**

Dickman estaba recogiendo sus cosas cuando oyó un grito silencioso y pasos apurados en su pasillo.

Parecía demasiado ruidoso para ser un ladrón pero no lo descartó del todo. Se preparó para el golpe inminente pero cuando su puerta se abrió con brusquedad reconoció los rizos rubios de Sam.

Durante un segundo, se quedaron mirándose sin decir nada.

Ella había venido claramente corriendo, respiraba con dificultad y tenía el pelo echo un desastre. Pero había algo más. Lo primero que notó fue que usaba una camiseta de rayas rojas, y Samantha odiaba las rayas. Lo siguiente que vió fue el pánico en los ojos azules, medio llorosos.

"He hecho algo malo" susurró con la voz rota y jadeante "He confundido al mundo. Las cosas no tenían que pasar así. Todo funciona del revés ahora"

"¿Samantha? ¿Por qué no te sientas y me lo explicas mejor?"

"¡No!" exclamó provocando que Dickman retrocediera un paso " No...tengo que salir de aquí. Estoy loca. Me he vuelto loca. Un psiquiátrico. Necesito que me encierres en un psiquiátrico hasta que todos se olviden de esta noche"

"Saman..."

"Por favor" interrumpió ella llorosa "Unos días. Sólo unos días para ordenaar mi mente dónde nadie pueda encontrarme. Carly y Freddie ya deben de estar buscándome"

"No puedo mandarte a un psiquiátrico sin más" replicó Dickman suspirando "Tú no estás loca y se necesita mucho papeleo..."

"Voy a un psicólogo, a un terapeuta familiar con mi madre y me han dado parches para la sobrealimentación ( son un timo por cierto). Ah, también me han detenido. Creo que estoy bastante loca" explicó más calmada y razonadamente.

"¿Te busca la policia?"

"No" dijo con seguridad.

Dickman la miró por en cima de sus gafas de montura redonda.

"Se lo prometo Dick. Solo Freddie y Carly. Posiblemente a estas alturas tambien Spencer y Gibster"

"No voy a mandarte a un hospital mental. Cuentame que pasó y lo resolveremos ordenadamente"

" Tengo .Que salir. De aquí" respndió la chica sin hacerle caso "Ahora" sus palabras eran más silbidos amenazantes que otra cosa, y Dickman comprendió que estaba dispuesta a atacar si era necesario.

Samantha siempre le había recordado a un gato. Independiente, astuto y más que preparado para sobrevivir y caer de pie. Pero tambien había otra cosa. La habilidad para no aferrarse a nada. Lista para luchar y erizarse en cualquier momento, para saltar y camuflarse si importar lo que dejaba atrás. Como los gatos, Sam solo atacaba si se sentía acorralada, la mayoría de las veces.

"Besé a Freddie..." dijo en voz tan baja que Dickman creyó durante un momento que estaba soñando "Estaba hablando sobre mis sentimientos...llegó a mi. Lo besé. Sin más. Y él me odia. Tengo que ordenar mi cabeza. Tengo que estar loca" miró al doctor con tanto pánico en sus iris azules que Dickman creyó por un momento que verdaderamente había perdido la cabeza "Estoy enamorada de Freddie. ¿No estoy loca?"

Estoy enamorada de Freddie... Enamorada de Freddie. ..Enamorada...

Solo esas palabras se repetían en la cabeza de Dickman. Ahora sí estaba seguro de que estaba soñando. Miró a la chica una vez más antes de acercarse al escritorio y sacar un papel.

Lo cubrió a toda velocidad y se lo tendió a Sam.

"Gracias" susurró ella "No se lo digas si vienen a buscarme"

"No lo haré. Pero el amor es algo bueno, Samantha"

"El amor correspondido, puede. Pero no el amor con alguien a quien odias"

"Tu nunca has odiado a Freddie. ¿Verdad?" dijo Dickman pensando en Spencer y en todas las pequeñas señales que ahora hacían clic.

"Dicen que la línea del amor al odio es muy fina. Lo que no dicen es lo difícil que es mantenerse en el lado del odio"

"¿Por qué quieres estar en el lado del odio?"

"Porque si ellos no te importan. Si por lo menos no saben lo mucho que te importan no pueden hacerte daño"

"¿crees que Freddie va a hacerte daño?" preguntó con incredulidad el doctor. Sam miró al suelo mordiendose el labio inferior con nerviosismo.

"Creo que puede hacerlo, y que me lo merezco"

Y con esto salió sin mirar atrás.

Tal vez si Dickman no hubiera estado tan cansado, ni Sam tan asustada, las cosas habrían salido de otra manera. Tal vez Sam habría tenido el valor de enfrentarse a su miedo. Tal vez no. Estaba en sus genes. La Puckett dejaban todo antes de que todo las dejara a ellas. Huían. Y por eso no eran tan valientes como parecían.

Dickman nunca se arrepintió, sin embargo, de haber firmado aquel papel de admisión por decisión propia en Aguas Turbulentas.


	12. Doceava sesión Locura

**_Bueno, pues aqui esta al fin iLMM. Espero que lo disfruten y muchisimas gracias por todos sus reviews. Se que los dialogos no son exactos pero los adapte traducidos del ingles, porque para futuros capitulos tienen mas sentido así y ya lo hago desde el principio. Disfrutar :)_**

Sam Puckett no está en escena.

Nadie sabe dónde está. No responde a las llamadas o los mensajes o a cualquier cosa. Es aterrador. Sam Puckett es una chica grande, ella puede cuidar de sí misma. Bueno, tal vez. Ella puede protegerse de cualquier cosa física. Pero no mental.

Freddie tambien ha desaparecido, más o menos. Se dedica a vagar como un muerto con el teléfono en la mano y unas ojeras espantosas.

Es fácil decir que Carly es el jugador más ajeno al juego. Cuando Carly ve a Freddie y Sam peleando, ve a Freddie y Sam peleando. Eso es todo. Por lo tanto, si Sam estaba enamorada de alguien, Brad era la elección fácil. Es nuevo. Es lo suficientemente agradable. Pero sobre todo, no es Freddie. Esa es la prueba que gana. Tenía que ser Brad. Y entonces vio como Sam besaba a Freddie.

Así están las cosas. Y ya han pasado casi tres dias.

Y es entonces cuando Freddie se digna a aparecer en el apartamento Shay. Se ve como el Freddie normal. Solo si te fijas mucho puedes ver sus ojos rojos. Tal vez no ha dormido mucho en los ultimos dias ¿no?

"Estoy realmente preocupado por Sam. Han pasado tres días desde que-"

"Desde que se besaron?"

"Yo-yo ...!"

"¡Eso es! Lo vi con mis dos ojos!"

Freddie empieza a decir cuán desesperadamente ha buscado la rubia, sin resultado. Y luego llega la idea. Algo acerca de los teléfonos pera. Necesita el numero (que se sabe de memoria) y la asquerosa contraseña. Lo hacen encontrar la ubicación de Sam.

" ¿Hospital Mental Aguas Turbulentas?" Carly suspira en voz alta.

Bueno, cualquiera podía imaginar Sam en la cárcel, pero no en un hospital mental.

Y de pronto los dos están dejando el apartamento con Gibby. Dejando a Spencer apañárselas con sus pantalones (o los de Carly).

Ha tardado tres días. Pero la tiene. Freddie es obstinado, vamos a darle eso. Más aún, tiene la mala costumbre de nunca darse por vencido. Incluso cuando Sam quiere que lo haga. Incluso cuando está casi tan asustado como ella.

O tal vez más. Porque Freddie es altruista. No podemos estar seguros de que se haya parado a pensar en sus sentimientos. Solo quiere sacar a Sam de allí. No se preocupa por si mismo. Y ni Sam ni Carly van a preguntarle nunca como se siente. Porque están asustadas.

Señores y señoras. Así es como el jugador principal se queda de pronto fuera del juego.

* * *

Si encontrar a Sam no es fácil, lidiar con ella no va a ser menos difícil.

"No os eschucho hablar!" grita Carly desde el pasillo

"¿Por qué estás aquí?"

"Para averiguar por qué te metiste a ti misma en un hospital psiquiátrico" dice Freddie en tono cansado.

¿Lo sabe? ¿sabe que nadie la metió allí? ¿Sabe que sólo está escondiéndose? ¿Sabe lo aterrorizada que está de que le hagan daño?

"¿Quieres saber por qué?" dice Sam con un medio tono de burla, que no le sale del todo. "Porque te odio"

¿Sabe ella lo asustado que está él?¿Sabe que necesita todas las respuestas para poder encajar las piezas y volver a dormir en paz? ¿Sabe que está dispuesto a no preguntar nada si a cambio ella vuelve a casa?

"¿Entonces por qué me besaste?"

"Porque...¿Me gustas?" es un susurro y suena más como una pregunta. Pero es la confirmación. Samantha Puckett ha abandonado el juego.

"Así que me odias y.. te gusto" repite Freddie confundido. Naturalmente, es la clase de persona que necesita una respuesta lógica.

Sam es la clase de persona que no se la dará. De echo no piensa darle ninguna respuesta en absoluto. No hablar de ello. Ese es el plan

* * *

Sam Puckett.

Se ve como despues de una paliza, pero de una manera diferente. Está actuando como Sam, pero sus ojos la están traicionando. Se ve tensa, como una cuerda después de tirar, y tirar, y tirar.

Naturalmente, cuando Freddie la convenció para salir de psiquiátrico no pudo hacerlo. ¿Qué le pasa a la gente? ¿No sería más fácil dejarla ir que tener que pelear con ella cada día?

Bueno, han tenido una buena idea sobornandola con quesadillas.

Freddie piensa en hacer iCarly desde el hospital psiquiátrico. Está montando su equipo. Sam avanza tímidamente y coloca bien la cámara para que no se caiga. Freddie mira hacia arriba y la ve. Está pensando en algo que decir, pero Sam ya está alejándose de él.

Sam quiere olvidarse de todo. Pero él no puede, no es que no quiera, es su naturaleza. No puede. Tal vez en otro mundo Sam habría ayudado a freddie a salir de esto. Lo habria hecho fácil. Pero nada de lo que Sam hace es este universo es nunca fácil.

iCarly se inicia con normalidad. Pero Carly nunca podría simplemente dejarlo pasar.

"Carly no creo que sea un buen-"

"HUSH" Carly corta a Freddie "El problema es que Sam cree que está loca por gustarle Freddie" continua con un tono más suave. Solo quiere ayudar a sus amigos, nada puede pararla ahora. Y el pánico empieza a circular de nuevo por las venas de Sam.

"Porque lo estoy" Y en ese momento, cualquiera podría decir que no está loca. Está asustada.

Una chica llamada Wavy Becca se enciende, y ella está de acuerdo con Carly.

Goopy Gilbert solo tiene una palabra que decir.

"Está bien, mira. No me importa cuántos fans de iCarly piensen que no estoy loca por gustarme Freddie. Yo sé que estoy lo-"

"Espera, espera." Una chispa de terror se enciende en los ojos de Sam "Tengamos un chat más" Aquí todo el mundo puede decir que no va a ser una charla normal.

"No, yo no quiero-"

"Sólo una más." Freddie insiste. En lugar de parecer nervioso y temeroso, tiene un aire de arrogancia y confianza. Oh Dios.

Sam trata de ocultar su miedo con un suspiro de fastidio, pero está claro que está petrificada.

"Aquí, sugeta esto". Freddie le entrega su cámara a Carly

"Se agradable." Susurra ella sosteniendola como si fuera una bomba separada de su blusón rojo.

Freddie levanta el Pearphone, y habla con la audiencia. No creo que nadie esté está respirando. "Hey, soy yo, Freddie." Sonríe de nuevo. "Así que, eh, un montón de gente ha estado hablando acerca de si Sam y yo, deberíamos 'salir'. Y si Sam está loca por que le nadie me ha preguntado como me siento yo"

Sam lo mira. "... Hemos hablado de ello." Está en tensión, mirando fijamente a Freddie como si estuviera sosteniendo una pistola apuntándola directamente al corazón. En cierto modo, lo que Freddie haga ahora podría tener el mismo efecto.

"No, tu hablaste." Él decide lo que ocurre ahora. Puede mandarla al infierno o devolverle la vida "Me dijiste como tu te sentias mientras te comias una quesadilla"

Sam está desesperado por salir de esta conversación, así que le dice a la cámara lo increíbles que son las quesadillas del psiquiátrico. Carly la hace callar. Ahora sostiene la cámara con firmeza. admitámoslo, está siendo un buen iCarly.

Sam toma una respiración profunda. Probablemente se lo merezca, después todo el dolor y los problemas que ha causado al mundo. Que le ha causado a él. y entonces es cuándo todos y cada uno de los espectadores, viendolo en retrospectiva, se dan cuenta de algo. Cuatro años. Y Freddie aún no se ha ido. Quiero decir, esquivar a Sam puede ser difícil, seguro, pero no imposible. Solo alejáte de su órbita de ataque. No lo ha echo. Nunca. Siempre bailando en la linea del amor y el odio. Un paso al frente, ninguno atrás. Cuatro años. Nunca se ha ido. Eso es algo. ¿Pero es suficiente? ¿Suficiente como para compensar todas las torturas creadas exclusivamente para él?

Por supuesto que lo es.

"De todos modos, sí, es importante cómo Sam se siente, pero ...Cómo me siento yo también es importante."

La cuerda demasiado tensa, también conocida como Sam, Se rompe.

"Está bien,Benson. Lo entendemos". Freddie mueve el Pearphone lejos de su cara y se queda mirando a Sam. "Quieres humillarme en la web en frente de millones de personas." Freddie lentamente coloca el Pearpad hacia abajo, y se da la vuelta. Empieza a caminar hacia Sam.

Ella todavía piensa que así es como y cuando ella muere. Damas y caballeros, la caída frente a un millón de personas de Samantha Joy Puckett. Es demasiado tarde para huir ahora.

"Sólo hazlo, no me importa. Delvuélvemela por todas las cosas malas que-"

Y entonces sucede.

Freddie la besa cortandola a la mitad de la frase. Todo el público lanza un grito feliz, que a su vez, por supuesto, se convierte en un aplauso.

Carly sigue gravando, pero está demasiado ocupada sonriendo hacia sus amigos como para preocuparse por el programa.

Sam lo mira un segundo, esperando que se ría de ella. Pero no lo hace.

"¿En serio?" susurra sin separarse. Aunque quiere salir corriendo y encontrar un sitio donde nadie la vea llorar de felicidad.

"Supongo que los dos estamos locos"

Y en algún lugar de Seattle. El Doctor Dickman cierra y firma el alta de Samantha Puckett.


	13. Sesión 13

Freddie habia renunciado a 1000000 dolares por ella. Y eso son muchos ceros.

Se habia enfrentado a su madre psicópata, a Carly, Gibby y el noventa por ciento de sus amigos (nerds) por ella (Spencer parecía estar feliz por ellos).

A Freddie le gustaba nadar a favor de la corriente, que impulsaba sus saltos, él no era Sam. Pero se había enfrentado al mundo por ella. así que estaba a salvo. Freddie la seguiría a donde ella fuera.

Y lo quería. Lo quería tanto que le dolía. Le dolía teenrlo a más de medio centímetro, y a menos. se le atascaban los pulmones si la miraba y le dolia tanto el pecho que sentia que iba a morir.

Sam odiaba desde siempre ese tipo de expresiones. Eran estúpidas, imposibles y ñoñas. Y por primera vez en su vida, ciertas. A veces se ponía a pensarlo y le daba miedo lo mucho que lo amaba.

Pero este mundo es frío y devastador, y siempre encuentra la forma de recordarnos que le da igual el problema catastrofico que atormente tu vida, eres insignificante. Nunca estás a salvo.

Porque ¿y si todos tenían razón?¿Y si eran un error? Ella no era suficiene par Freddie. Nunca lo habia sido. Le estaba arruinando la vida ¿verdad? ¿Por qué no se daba cuenta?¿por qué iba a quererla?No la quería. ¿Quien podría estar enamorado de ella?¿Por qué la seguía contra corriente? ¿Qué estaban haciendo? ¿Porque el amor no era suficiente?

¿Y si Carly tenía razón?

Sabía que no debía hacerlo. No debía parar el ascensor. No debía hablar de lo que habían oído decirle a Spencer. No debía hacerlo. Pero lo necesitaba.

Y naturalmente, todo el universo tenía razón. Freddie no la siguió esa vez. Tal vez se había dado cuenta de que no la quería, de que no era suficiente. Tal vez la quería tanto que le dejó irse, porque estaba asustado. Pero no la siguió en su locura, la dejó nadar sola a contracorriente.

"Tal vez no hacemos clik de esa manera"

"Pero es mutuo ¿verdad?"

"Te amo"

"Yo tambien te amo"

Medianoche.

No cogió el ascensor para bajar.

Le parecía que estaba lloviendo, pero ya no lo recordaba, tal vez fueran sus lágrimas las que le habían mojado la ropa.

¿Había llorado?¿Por eso sentía que no podía respirar? ¿o había llegado a su casa destartalado corriendo?

El mundo es un lugar aterrador.

Recuerda haberse lanzado a un coche. Quería morir. Lástima que tuviera buenos frenos.

¿Cómo acabó tumbada en el sillón de su casa vacía?

¿Estaba borracha? No, no había bebido.

Había roto...Freddie...

¿Que le estaba pasando?

Se mareaba, por eso se tumbó en el sofá, estaba tan marada que la bilis le avanzaba por la garganta.

Luego se quedó dormida.

Cuando se despertó, el feísimo reloj antiguo de su madre estaba dando las cinco. No sabía si de la mañana o de la tarde. Su teléfono parapadeaba, debía de tener algun mensaje. La casa seguía vacía.

_" es Sam"_

_"Hola..?"_

_"Me ha escupido en la mano!"_

"Ñoño"

_"Múevete. Es mi taquilla imbécil"_

_"N..No"_

_"Vaya..invitaste al idiota"_

_"No sabía que **eso** iba a estar aquí!"_

_"Eres tan importante para el show como nosotras"_

_"Tú no quieres que yo gane, quieres que Carly pierda"_

_"Freddie nunca ha besado a una chica..."_

_"Lo siento"_

_"Vaya eso fue..."_

_"Lindo"_

_"Gracias a ti tambien"_

_"Te odio"_

_"Yo tambien te odio"_

_"¿Qué tal con Pete?"_

_"¿Con quién?"_

_"Saaamm...¿Sabes lo que Freddie ha hecho por esa amiga vuestra, Missy? le ha regalado su crucero del año. Es increíble. Debe de estar loco por ella..¿Sam? ¡Sam!"_

_"Asegurate de conseguir un taco, al menos esto tiene que servir para algo"_

_"No está enamorada de ti, está enamorada de lo que hiciste"_

_"Yo también te echaría de menos Sam. Estuviera dónde estuviera, te echaría de menos."_

"_Claro que te vas. No te preocupa nada ¿verdad?"_

_"Si me preocupa, claro que me preocupa! Me he pasado toda la noche aquí porque estaba preocupada por ti.¡No quería hacerte daño!"_

"_Sam, baja la voz..."_

_"¡LO SIENTO! ¡LO SIENTO MUCHÍSIMO!"_

"_Se que te asusta exponer tus sentimientos. Porque nunca sabes si la persona que te gusta vas a gustarle. Todo el mundo se siente así, pero nunca sabrás que podría pasar si no..."_

_"Supongo que los dos estamos locos"_

_"Lasagna de Pinni´s!"_

_"Siento lo d ela cita, ha sido un desastre."_

_"Ha sido divertida"_

_"¿Sí?"_

_"Está bien si la preparas tú tonto. Siempre estoy bien contigo"_

_"Hola lindura"_

_"Te quiero"_

_"Me gustan las tormentas"_

_"Eso es porque son como tú. Impredecibles, dañinas, preciosas. A mi no me gustaban, cuando era pequeño"_

_"¿Y eso qué quiere decir?"_

_"Son como tú, Sam. Ojalá hubiera tormenta todos los días"_

_"¡Sam! Las animadoras no son blancos!"_

_"Te amo"_

_"Yo tambien te amo"_

_"Te odio"_

_"Adiós, Sam."_

Se incorporó despacio. Las arcadas habían desaparecido, tampoco se mareaba. Pero sí le dolía el pecho cada vez que respiraba.

Cogió un cubo vacío de pollo frito que estaba por allí cerca y solo cuando estuvo segura de que todo había sido real, y de que ya no tanía arcadas, vomitó.

Y estuvo segura (o se imaginó) que vomitaba los trozos de su corazón que ya no le pertenecían. Freddie se los había ganado y ahora eran suyos.

Y el corazón de Sam estaba incompleto.

Cuando acabó de vomitar y se limpió la boca supo por qué le faltaba el aire.

Estaba vacía.

El mundo es un lugar aterrador. Y mucho más si tienes que enfrentarte a él sola.


End file.
